Lip Gloss & Dreams
by CentonEqualsWin
Summary: Lip gloss can lead to a whole lot more. Nothing explicit.


Lip Gloss & Dreams

Rating: Teen/PG-16

Summary: Lip gloss can lead to a whole lot more. Nothing explicit.

Implied slash, Jeff Hardy/Shawn Michaels

Standard Disclaimer: I'm not making any money. They don't belong to me – if they did I wouldn't be doing this, and Mondays wouldn't be quite so boring. They all belong to themselves and Vince, and I'm not saying anything about anyone or their lifestyle etc. Except, let's face it, I think Jeff has more makeup than I do. (and he's worn it on live TV)

ONWARD!

Lip Gloss & Dreams

I sat on the cold wooden bench, fiddling with the lip-gloss Kelly Kelly had just given me. Normally, a guy would be offended that a girl gave him cherry blast-flavored lip-gloss, but seeing as to how I'm freaking Jeff Hardy – face paint colors for every day of the week – I didn't get offended. Examining the gloss through the plastic, I saw that it wasn't glittery. Cool. Glittery stuff always sucked, because nobody really noticed anymore if I was wearing, say, red lipstick, but everyone noticed glitter. Cautiously, I opened the little tube, struggling a bit with the stupid shrink wrap stuff that held the cap to the base. I took a whiff. Niiiice… Now that I knew it wasn't toxic, I pretty much sat there and smelled the stuff until my nose went numb and I couldn't smell anymore. I dipped the spongy applicator into the gloss, and almost snorted when it made the inappropriate, schwelching sound that lip-gloss makes the first time you use it. Gently swiping it onto my bottom lip, I licked it off. Wow… it tasted like my favorite cherry flavored gum. Liking the taste, I re-applied it, this time to both my lips, and licked it off. I grinned, and repeated the process.

"Will you please stop doing that? It's a bit distracting," chuckled Shawn Michaels. I jumped, almost dropping the gloss. I finally noticed him with his foot on the bench opposite mine, lacing up his boot. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, but I've got a match in 15 minutes, and it's gonna be hard—"

I snorted, interrupting him. "In more ways than one, huh, Shawn?"

He laughed – a full, rich sound. "Shut up, smartass. Whatcha doing, anyway?" I told him about the lip-gloss Kelly had given me, and why I was tasting it.

"So, it's good?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Yep!" I replied, licking the applicator. Bad mistake. The gloss only tasted good on your lips, apparently. I gagged, and stuck out my tongue.

Shawn laughed his beautiful laugh again. "Really? 'Cuz, I usually don't make that face when I taste something I like. Usually, I'm all like, 'Yummm…'" he said, rubbing his stomach like a little kid would. "Serious, is that stuff good?"

"Yeah, on a mouth, not the sponge." I replied, putting on another coat. Before I licked it off, Shawn walked over to me. I noticed he moved very gracefully, almost panther-like. He seemed to glide, really, not walk, pure strength radiating from him. He crouched down in front of me.

"Can I try some?" he murmured, his beautiful blue eyes turned into puppy-dog mode, a slight pout tugging at the corner of those firm lips.

"Sure, but I kinda licked the applic—" I was cut off as he plastered his mouth to mine, and I jumped slightly. His tongue darted out and licked my lips, and I realized what he was doing: tasting the lip-gloss. I smirked, and relaxed, letting him have his fun. I laughed as he jokingly sucked on my lower lip. He pulled away, and licked his lips.

"Yummm…." He joked, rubbing his stomach, a twinkle in his eyes. I laughed, a little breathlessly, and grinned at him. "Hey, Jeff, I know another place where that gloss would taste good," he smiled suggestively, sending me a wink. I blushed like a schoolgirl. He got up, gave me a quick peck on the lips and headed for the ring. "Meet ya back in here, okay? We can go to dinner at Denny's if you want," he asked, glancing back at me.

"Sure!" I called, smiling, my heart pounding. I tucked the lip-gloss safely into my pocket, and grinned toward the now-empty doorframe.

"Thank you, Kelly Kelly," I whispered, still slightly dizzy from Shawn's kisses. Who says guys wearing lip-gloss is a bad thing? Especially when it makes dreams come true.


End file.
